


The Cannibal Glow

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, RPF, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Capaldi and Jenna Coleman are in the US attending a con when all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed with timelines a little here, obviously. Hope that doesn't prove irksome. 
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> And the title is a phrase from The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance, just in case anyone gets to wondering.
> 
> PS if you feel like chilling with me and indulging in lots of PCap trashiness, follow me on Twitter @saltyafdarcy

Nothing mattered but Jenna. Not the people scrambling about in a panic, not the screams that were already drifting in from the edges of the crowd. All that Peter gave a fuck about was getting her out of the city. This goal was his singular focus with an intensity that ought to have been surprising. It wasn't. The Scot knew his feelings for his friend and co-star, they were just things he kept to himself. They were why he clutched her clammy hand so tightly as they waded through the chaos. 

Suddenly, Jenna's fingers were torn from Peter's. He heard her yelp and swiveled to see what had happened. 

"What-"

"Some idiot knocked me down. I'm fine." Jenna interrupted, already picking herself up. 

At once they were linked again and Jenna leaned on Peter's tall, sturdy form as she kicked off her high heels. Cement, asphalt and gravel would be less troublesome than snapping an ankle. The pair looked at each other in silent communication and were off. 

Jenna was a good deal shorter, as were her strides but somehow she kept up as she and her companion raced up the gentle slopes of the parking garage. Finally they arrived at Peter's car, a rented silver Volvo, and kept in. He drove and for that Jenna was exceedingly glad. She knew she wouldn't be able to both hold it together and drive right now. Peter though, Peter was calm and collected as he weaved through traffic and took turns so sharply it made Jenna's heart leap into her throat. He was magnificent. 

"They said it was safe. They let us carry on like nothing was wrong!" She breathed, a thought given voice to keep it from nagging at her. 

"Yes well, we know that was a load of shit don't we?" Peter spat, the disheveled woman next to him flinching at the sudden venom. 

It was her fault they were there. Keep calm and carry on. The plague was contained and it was safe for them to go do this Doctor Who panel, she had said. Peter doubted that but Jenna looked at him with those eyes the color of a good cup of tea and he acquiesced. He did something to make her happy, had done it against his better judgement and now that his worst fears were realized he was angry with her. 

"I'm not, you know." Peter continued as if reading Jenna's mind. "It's not you I'm angry at, it could never be you."

_What?_

"Oh. Well good." Jenna slouched in her seat, sighing in relief. 

They tore onto the interstate and Jenna remembered that her parents would be beside themselves, not having heard from her since the day before. She called them, then Ben. Everyone, her brother's family included were fine. Things back home hadn't turned. 

"Don't you wanna call Cecily and Elaine?" Jenna asked once she hung up. 

"Yeah yeah. Good lord, hadn't even occurred to me with everything." Peter's frown deepened. He felt like a complete asshole. 

Jenna dialed the number, handing her cell over to Peter who held the device with one hand and steered with the other. 

Muffled, excitable chatter erupted from the earpiece.

"No, sweetheart its Dad." 

More chatter, less excited this time. 

"We're both alright. Haven't heard from Steven. 

Silence, at least to Jenna's ears. 

"I love you too, Cecily. Put your mum on."

"I'm headed to the airport."

Elaine interrupted her husband with news that hit him like a train. Peter was quiet for a moment as the full scope if it was explained to him. His eyes met Jenna's briefly. 

"I've gotta go. Phone's lost so call Jenna's if you need me."

"Of course." Peter's voice was thick with emotion. "See you soon, darling." 

With an electronic 'beep' the call was ended. 

"What's happened?" The girl asked, fresh worry blooming in her. 

"The borders are closed. Nothing in or out. It hasn't blown up in the UK yet but its getting worse everywhere." Peter gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were pale as flour. 

 _Oh god,_  Jenna thought. 

"Our people are okay though so that's something." Whether she was trying to comfort her friend or herself Jenna couldn't quite tell. 

"What do we do?" She asked seriously, considering the practical aspect of  what was to come.

"Whatever we have to." Peter declared with his characteristic scowl. 

* * *

 "Don't suppose there's any food in here?" An embarrassingly loud rumbling of Jenna's stomach was her cue to bring up the issue of getting something to eat. 

"Afraid not." Peter answered bitterly. His stomach was empty, his throat dry but these things were bearable. What he couldn't stand was the thought of her being hungry or in any way uncomfortable. They could've stopped earlier but Peter wanted to put as much space between them and the city as possible. More people would mean more of the dead and it just made sense to avoid them. Now that the tank was near empty and they were in need of a meal the next available stop would be a necessary one to make. 

"Next exit there's a Marathon." Jenna pointed out, nodding at a roadside sign. "So we're gonna make a pit stop and keep going then?"

"No phones, no radio. Seems best to go on and find somewhere to wait this out." Peter shrugged, a gesture of exhaustion rather than resignation. 

"It'll be dark soon." Jenna noted. Peter looked to the sun which was indeed lower in the sky, painting the horizon a mesmerizing orange hue. 

"So it will." Peter said as he steered onto the off-ramp.

He pumped gas while Jenna checked her phone. The calls to their families had been the last before cell service went out. Still no signal which meant no calls or messages. Jenna ran a thumb over the glass screen, thinking to herself that not knowing was the worst. But at least she wasn't married and had no children. God, poor Peter must be losing his mind. 

A knock on the window drew Jenna's attention away from her grim contemplations. Peter was gesturing for her to come on. She would've gone in while the tank was being filled but they decided almost immediately after their escape that going off alone wasn't going to happen. 

Peter did a thorough check before they went about their "shopping" as it was. The convenience store was mercifully empty of both the living and the dead. It was a small town place carrying not just food, drink and smokes but various necessities. Toilet paper, lightbulbs, soap and most importantly: tools. Nothing large like an axe or sledgehammer but there were screwdrivers and clawhammers of which the Scot grabbed several. Jenna didn't need to ask what they were for. Before they did anything else the pair paused to unpackage two of the hammers and slip them into their belts. 

Next order of business: water. They chugged a bottle a piece, drinking greedily, not caring that some of it was spilling down their chins. Thirst sated, Peter and Jenna grabbed a case of water each and hauled them out to the car. He wanted to relieve the woman who was all of 5' 2" tall and weighed 8 stone, of her burden but he knew he'd be denied. Jenna Coleman was stronger than she looked and had more fortitude than just about anyone he knew. For a second, Peter forgot where they were and he smiled, grateful that Jenna was walking ahead of him and hadn't noticed. 

Power to the building was still on which meant the sandwiches in the cooler were still good. They could have taken each one but it didn't make sense when they had no way to keep them cool. Non-perishables were another story. Peter and Jenna plucked up as many bags of crisps, jerky and articles of canned food as they knew the trunk could hold and topped that off with lighters and tampons.

A blush spread across Jenna's face as she dumped her feminine hygiene products into one of the baskets.  _How silly_ , Peter thought. He wasn't one of those foolish men who found a woman's cycle and the measures taken during it 'icky'. Good thing his friend had thought to stock up. Peter doubted they'd be able to pop down to a drug store for such things any time soon. 

A minute to use the facilities and they were ready to go. Peter left a small stack of cash on the counter, weighing it down with a bobblehead likeness of someone he vaguely recognized as an American racecar driver. Then came loading the car. Jenna was returning for her second basket while Peter lagged behind with his first. He seemed far away, lost in thought. He didn't notice the corpse stumbling at him from around the building, the broken noose around its neck swinging like a pendulum. 

Jenna heard herself scream Peter's name. She felt the asphalt tearing at her bare feet as she sprinted across the parking lot. There was the heft of the hammer in her hand and the crunch of bone as she brought it down with as much strength as she could muster. The corpse veered to the right but kept coming, its arms outstretched. Jenna struck again, knocking it down this time. She continued to smash at the thing's skull until she felt her hammer sink into the spongey mass that was its brain.

"Jenna! Jenna, love. Stop. We need to get you cleaned up." Peter cooed, embracing her from behind like she had done to him on set.

"Yeah." She agreed in a monotone, letting him help her up. Tremors wracked her body and Peter held her close to him as they made their way to the restroom. His grip was snug but not uncomfortably so. Jenna could feel the warmth of his body. It was nice. 

Jenna's face was nearly free of blood, her shirt not so much. She scrubbed her arms clean of grime then washed her face with a damp paper towel but her hands simply wouldn't agree to grip the shirt to remove it. There was a camisole underneath. Even so, Peter balked when his aid was requested.

"Please." Jenna said in a bleary eyed assurance that it was okay. 

Peter crumpled. Of course he had to do what she asked. Jenna raised her arms and he pulled the blouse off.

"Just throw it out." The shaken woman instructed. Her soiled garment was tossed into the trash bin.

"His name was Kurt." Jenna blurted once they were back in the car. 

"What?" 

"It's what his name tag said. He must've worked here." 

Peter turned to her, wanting to cup her face in his hands but settling for holding one of hers. "Whoever he was- that wasn't what you killed. You saved me, Jenna Coleman." 

"Yeah. I suppose I did." Jenna replied, realizing that she'd do anything to protect this man. 

* * *

Peter drove until his eyelids got heavy, which after the events of the day wasn't all that long. He pulled off the road and parked just behind the treeline. Jenna was asleep in the back and Peter wasn't about to wake her so he could rest and she'd be stuck driving. The engine's humming ceased, the ensuing silence stirred the slumbering woman anyway. 

"Mmm 's going on?" She wondered groggily. 

"Just stopped for the night. I'm gonna lean the seat back or something." He explained with a bemused smile. 

"Nonsense." Jenna argued, sitting upright. "You'll sleep back here with me. It's not big but it'll do." 

Peter felt his eyebrows arch in surprise. This illicited a giggle from her. The sound was like bells and the pop of bubble wrap. It made his heart do things. 

"C'mon, then. You be the big spoon."

_Fuck._

He could argue but though he'd have to fold his long, thin legs the back seat looked significantly more comfy. After a moment of consideration Peter clamored into the back of the cab and reclined gently, Jenna matching the movement. Being a full 10" taller than her definitely qualified Peter for 'big spoon' designation. As soon as his companion laid back down she was asleep.

Jenna's bottom was nestled into Peter's groin, her head resting on his bicep. It was nice, save for the burgeoning erection he hurried to quell with thoughts of anything but the gorgeous, wonderful woman he held. Peter was a married man and Elaine was so good to him, so patient and supportive. He loved her. Didn't he? Of course he did. 

That was just the ticket. His excitement was quashed by pondering what a disloyal twat he was but there was still the lingering thought that Jenna's body fit perfectly with his. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Squashed together in the back of a car tucked among pines and palmettos wasn't quite how either of them had pictures waking up next to the other. The air in the cab was stale and growing warm with the warm with the strong Florida sun. Outside, the brush rustled with a light breeze.

Jenna's eyes flitted open and she yawned, long and silently as a cat does. She tried to extract herself from Peter's embrace without waking him but failed at the task.

"Where are you off to?" The man asked, his eyes still closed.

"There's something I need to do and I'd rather not have you hovering over me while I do it."

Oh.  _Oh._

"Stay close." 

"Of course. I wanna pee in private, not get myself bitten." A wry laugh bubbled up from Jenna's throat as she scooted out the door. Sleep had clearly done her some good.

Peter supposed he should get up as well and so he did. While tromping through the heavy brush it occurred to him that Jenna was still without shoes and would need some very soon if they were going to be walking around in this sort of stuff. Both of them needed things as their luggage was lost. The next stop would be planned to include a clothing run. 

By the time Peter returned, Jenna was perched on the lip of the trunk, her bare shoulders dappled with sunlight as she noshed on a blueberry muffin. 

"Morning." She greeted him brightly. 

"Good morning. I hope I wasn't a bother." 

"Oh it was fine." Jenna confirmed, handing her friend a muffin and a bottle of water. "So I've had an idea on where to go."

The Scot perked up with curiosity but didn't interrupt. 

"There are hunting retreats, remote ones, all around here. We should get a map and find one." 

"You're sure?" Peter wondered how Jenna had acquired such a random bit of knowledge. 

"As sure as I can be. It's better than wandering around aimlessly, right?" 

True, true. Peter decided that if Jenna was certain, so was he.

* * *

Senoia, Georgia was small. Miniscule really. It had a main street with all the essentials: grocery store, shops, church, gas station and such. Down some side roads were a post office and a school. It would have been a charming place were it not for the eerie feeling that hung about. A smattering of abandoned cars lined the sidewalks and not a single soul was out on the streets. 

At first  Peter and Jenna found it odd given that things had only just fallen apart. After a bit of consideration it occurred to them that it had probably been this way for quite some time in little villages like Senoia. It was a sobering thought, one that Jenna shook out of her head as she parked outside something called  _Tractor Supply Co._

"Mind the broken glass." Peter cautioned his barefoot pal.

The warning was heeded and Jenna made a beeline for a clothing section that happened to be right near the entrance. All that flannel, gingham and camo wasn't exactly her or Peter's style but the clothes were intact and clean which is what they needed. It all smelled slightly of mildew but that wasn't so bad. 

Jenna quickly found some blue jeans, a few button-up shirts and tank tops to either go under them or to be worn on their own in the sweltering southern heat. Peter made similar choices, adding some t-shirts in with the mix. They turned their backs to each other and changed, slipping into pairs of riding boots to top off the new outfits. 

"We look like a couple rednecks." The young woman said with a snicker. 

"Whoa. You shut your mouth, lady." Peter jokingly chided her. 

While they perused an assortment of bladed implements there was a discussion on what else they would need. Camping things were a given, hopefully they could find something to charge Jenna's phone. That place was picked clean of generators but there was a sporting goods store across the way. Maybe they'd find one there.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as they were loading the car with their haul of clothing, tools and weapons.

"As okay as I can be." Jenna replied with a shrug.

"Same here." For a moment he considered enveloping her hand with his but decided against it. 

So far the stop in Senoia had been uneventful. Jenna doubted Peter would need the axe brought along, resting it against his shoulder as they walked a block over to the pharmacy.

"You never know." He grumbled, looking like a fluffy haired lumberjack. 

 _Not an unpleasant image,_ Jenna mused, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

In the pharmacy window was a sign telling people to take what they needed. It was rather melancholy. 

There wasn't much left in the way of first aid supplies. Jenna left collecting what remained to Peter while she went to check out the prescription medicines behind the counter. She looked the stock over, focusing on names she recognized. 

 _Naproxen._ That was for pain, right? Jenna reached for the bottle. Just as her fingers closed around it an arm mottled with decay shot through the row of packages to grab her. She screamed and thrashed in an attempt to free herself but to no avail.

Quick as a flash, the corpse yanked her flush to the shelf. As it tipped over, filthy teeth sunk into the pad of Jenna's thumb. The chunk of flesh tore away and she wailed once more, hearing Peter's frantic voice above hers. She sprawled over the metal slats, convulsing with sobs. 

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god." Peter cried. He scooped Jenna up, moving her to the floor. An idea had come to him. It was terrible, unthinkable really but there were precious few seconds to act. 

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, kissing his wonderful girl on the forehead before rising to his feet.

"W-what?" Jenna choked. Her eyes followed Peter as he picked up his axe. She had her answer. 

"No no no no!" The girl pleaded. 

As he brought the blade down, Peter hoped and prayed that this would work. 

* * *

 The truck had barely stopped when Maggie Greene and Glenn Rhee heard a bloodcurdling shriek coming from inside the pharmacy. With a glance of agreement they headed toward the noise, weapons in hand. What they found was horrible: a woman lying a puddle of blood and where her left hand ought to be there was only a gory stump. A man crouched over her, making a tourniquet of his belt and mumbling to himself. The woman was out cold. 

"What happened?" Maggie asked loudly. Peter jumped, not having noticed anyone come in. He stood and turned to the new arrivals though his legs trembled. 

"We were looking around and she was bitten. I didn't know what else to do!"

"Okay. Glenn, we gotta get her home to Daddy. I'm better with the truck so I need you to grab some of that gauze and help with her in the back." Maggie layed out the plan and Peter didn't argue. She was a stranger but was also offering help and he was damn well gonna take it. 

"Yeah, sure." Glenn registered the orders with a nod. Maggie trotted outside to start the old pick up, ready to depart as soon as Glenn, the injured girl and her friend were loaded. 

Peter picked Jenna up, holding her close to his chest as he headed out the door. 

"You need help getting her up?" Glenn asked. 

"I'm fine." Peter murmured, managing to keep a hold of her with one arm and haul them into the truck bed with the other. They were speeding back toward the farm before the tailgate was even closed. 

It was in the truck that Peter made eye contact with his new acquaintance for the first time. It was in the truck that Glenn finally realized who these people were. 

"Holy shit. You're Peter Capaldi. And that's...oh my god." 

"Yeah." He managed a simple response. 

"Hershel will fix her up. Don't worry." Glenn said as he rolled gauze around Jenna's wound. 

_Don't worry. Don't worry. Don't worry._

Dread roiled in Peter's gut. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a tribute to all the greats who have lost a hand in dire circumstances: Phil Coulson, Luke Skywalker, James Franco etc. 
> 
> Okay that last one was the worst joke ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was muddled and grainy like a packet of hot cocoa that hadn't properly dissolved in it's cup of milk. Jenna's eyes were open but she was delirious with pain that radiated up her arm, burning and stinging all at once. 

She gazed up at the sky, then at Peter, her vision clearing. There was a look in his eyes, something exceeding determination and concern. The expression was familiar from their time in character but Jenna had always liked to think it wasn't just the Doctor looking at Clara. 

Suddenly there was shouting, someone calling for a man named Hershel. A rudely loud creaking of metal assaulted Jenna's ears and there was rather alot of jostling. This produced a fresh wave of agony as the gauze wrapping rubbed against the injured girl's wound. With no strength left for screaming she simply whimpered and scrunched her eyes shut. It was so bright out and the light was giving her a headache. Voices surrounded them, quiet but packed in close. They dispersed at the urging of another voice. 

Peter's hurried gait ceased and there was some brief muttering, a southern drawl mingling with a Scottish brogue. He started walking again. There was the sound of feet clomping on wood and then something blocked the sun, turning the pink glow behind Jenna's eyelids to a gray haze. 

She was laid ever so gently on a bed. 

"Jenna. My name is Hershel. Can you hear me?" The man with the drawl asked. 

Jenna peeled her eyes open and nodded. Peter knelt at her side and tightly grasped her remaining hand. 

"Good good. And do you know what happened?" 

Another nod. She could see Hershel's worried frown behind his snowy white beard. 

"I've gotta clean the wound and do some suturing but I don't have any anesthetic. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." Jenna breathed. It was gonna hurt like hell but she was powerless to change that. 

Hershel sent the dire faced young woman called Maggie off to get his medical bag. He then turned to Peter. 

"You should probably step out. If you can't handle what's to come you'll just be in the way." It was said with practicality, not severity. 

Did Peter want to leave Jenna at a time like this? Fuck no but if he was going to be a mess...well he certainly didn't want to be a hindrance too. Could he bear to watch this and have her cries in his ear? It would chip away at his sanity for sure. 

"Don't go." Jenna urged him. It was selfish, even in her state she knew that. She needed Peter there and something in her, that selfish part felt she was owed that after what he had done to her. 

Peter looked to Hershel for either confirmation or refusal. 

"You can stay but if it becomes a problem I want you out." The old man delivered his answer. It was accepted with equanimity. 

Jenna smiled at her friend in silent thanks. They gazed at eachother with something that Hershel would have sworn was love. Whatever it was it certainly wasn't the vet-turned doctor's business and he busied himself with washing up in a basin that sat atop the bureau. 

Maggie returned with the supplies and her stepmother Annette who had come to assist. Hershel prepared everything. Jenna steeled herself as did Peter. 

First, Hershel used water to moisten the gauze which had become tacky with blood. It smarted but the gauze was removed with ease and Jenna managed to breathe through it. 

Next came the tweezers plucking out tiny bits of shattered tile and a few clinging threads left over from the bandage. Jenna's arm jerked of its own accord and she gave a shout as the metal pincers pressed into her flesh. The sound twisted like a knife in Peter's heart but he held fast. Hershel nodded at Annette and Maggie, signalling that it was time to restrain the patient. 

They took up positions on either side of the bed. As the women placed their hands on Jenna's arms Peter spoke soothingly to her, blathering on about nothing at all. 

The distraction worked for a moment. The alcohol certainly came as a surprise. She screamed long and loud and Hershel let her get it out before continuing. 

Jenna would remember that while she felt a needle tugging her back together she could also feel Peter's touch. It wasn't new, they were a fairly tactile pair of friends, but something was shifting. Or maybe it already had. She couldn't be sure. It was time to rest again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short but I wanted it to be one scene that focused on this particular moment in the story. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

While Jenna slept, people milled in and out to check on her and to meet Peter. Word was getting around that there were celebrities in their midst and while this heightened everyone's curiosity they were polite enough not to mention it outright. The story of how Peter saved Jenna from the corpse's bite made him something of a hero. The fact that his desperate gamble paid off had significant implications. If it worked once it ought to work again and could end up saving some of their number.

It was a bit past lunchtime and Peter was growing hungry. He declined Annette's invitation to eat with everyone, preferring to stay and keep an eye on Jenna. It was more to ease his own mind than anything. Annette would send someone with a plate for Peter and was grateful not just for a fresh meal but for the woman's understanding.

Soon after, a girl of about 17 came in bearing a ceramic plate piled high with sandwiches and potato salad, a glass of lemonade balanced on a vacant spot. She put them on the nightstand and offered her hand, smiling good naturedly. Peter accepted the handshake.

"I'm Beth. I'd have looked in earlier but one of the horses got out and I was out trying to bring her back in."

"Peter Capaldi." The Scot introduced himself though he assumed she had already learned his name from one of the others. "Thanks for this."

"Oh its no problem. Mama loves feeding people and when she heard ya'll were eating out of wrappers she about lost it." Beth said with a laugh. It reminded Peter of Cecily and he fought the urge to check Jenna's now useless phone. Beth figured she shouldn't ask what was wrong and instead turned her gaze to the woman in the bed.

"Daddy said she was a real trooper."

Peter couldn't help a grin at this. "She was."

God, he was so proud of Jenna and so incredibly glad that she was okay. His eyes drifted to her stump, now closed and bandaged, and he felt a twinge of guilt. He had literally removed a part of Jenna's body. It was only done to save her life but she would need to recover and learn to function with only one hand. That was alot to put on a person, especially one he cared for so deeply. Peter sighed and shoved the guilt out of his mind. He may be sorry for harming Jenna as he had but was definitely not sorry for saving her.

When Peter looked up, Beth had gone.

* * *

 It was dark by the time Jenna began to stir. She knew where she was but Peter was gone and that threw her. Jenna tried to call out for him but her throat was dry and all that came out was a pitiful croak. 

"Oh sweetheart." A feminine voice cooed. Jenna turned her head to look at the woman sitting in the corner where she had gone unnoticed. The woman had dark hair pulled back with an elastic and she looked kind if a bit careworn. 

"I'll help you sit up, then you can have a drink. I'm Lori, by the way." She said.

Jenna nodded and let Lori help her up. She took care not to drink too quickly and upset her empty stomach. When the cup was drained she tried to speak once more. 

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh Annette bullied him into having dinner with everyone. Convinced him you'd be just fine without him for a bit."

"Oh." Jenna replied, not knowing what else to say. 

"Are you hungry? I could make you a plate." Lori offered. 

"Thanks but I'll get up. I need the bathroom anyway." Jenna was already extracting herself from the covers. Her arm was sore, very sore actually but she ignored it as Lori led her around the corner to the restroom. After ensuring the woman wouldn't need any help, Lori left her to it. She would be waiting to see Jenna to the dining room. 

Working her pants down wasn't too hard, neither was getting them up again. Where Jenna ran into trouble was buttoning her pants and washing her hand. The only light was a gas lantern that Lori had left her and it wasn't the brightest. Besides that, it took some trial and error to discover that she need to brace the button against her belly and push the buttonhole over it. Washing up wasn't quite so cumbersome but not being able to properly scrub was odd. After a few minutes of fumbling Jenna had relieved herself and was padding out to the dining room on socked feet. 

Peter was up immediately, rushing over to smother her in a hug. The seat to Peter's left had been empty and he led Jenna to it, pulling her char out. Hershel raised an eyebrow at this. 

You feeling alright?" Hershel asked, looking Jenna over and assessing her condition from across the table. 

"I'm fine but it hurts." Jenna admitted. 

The doctor nodded comptemplatively. "Eat something and I'll get you some pills to help with that." 

Jenna heeded the recommendation and let Peter load her plate up with roasted chicken and vegetables. She ate voraciously, resting her injured arm in her lap. What she couldn't cut, she stuck with her fork and bit chunks from. Peter or any of the others would have gladly helped cut her food but it was clear Jenna wanted to do this on her own.

After the meal, Jenna was ushered off to her room by Hershel. They were joined only by Peter who seemed much more at ease. He stayed close but didn't cling so fervently ad before. 

"Here." Hershel said simple, handing Jenna two white tablets as she sat down on the bed. She washed them down with some of Annette's delicious though room temperature lemonade. 

"These aren't gonna make me loopy are they?" She questioned the old man. 

Hershel chuckled and shook his head. "It's only aspirin. I keep the strong stuff back."

He was changing her bandage now. The wound smarted but not half as badly as before. 

"Alright its not too awful late but I figure we ought talk sleeping arrangements. This room can be yours as long as you're here. I just ask there be no funny business." Hershel said with a stern tone. 

Peter was shocked their host assumed they would be sharing a bed. Jenna's eyes were big as saucers. Both of them thought back to last night in the car. 

"I...uh its not like that." Peter insisted. 

"Now now." Hershel waved him off. "I'm an old fart but I get it."

"I'd like you to stay." Jenna spoke softly, her eyes downcast. That was that. Peter was done in. 

"Only if its alright." He wanted to be doubly sure.

"It is. Just remember what I said." The doctor confirmed. "I'll have Beth bring down some night things for you both. We're having some music in he den if you wanna join us."

Peter's sea colored eyes lit up and Jenna was already off the bed. 

They took seats at the back of the room. Beth looked up from her guitar and smiled a hello but kept playing. It was a sweetly melancholic tune neither Peter nor Jenna had heard before. When it was concluded he stepped forward. 

"Could I borrow that?" Peter asked. 

"Sure." Beth answered, handing him the instrument.

They traded seats and he began to play. Jenna recognized the song at once, a thrill running up her spine. 

 

> Pretty woman, walking down the street  
>  Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
>  Pretty woman  
>  I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
>  No one could look as good as you  
>  Mercy  
>    
>  Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
>  Pretty woman, I couldn't help see  
>  Pretty woman  
>  That you look lovely as can be  
>  Are you lonely just like me  
>  Wow
> 
> Pretty woman, stop a while  
>  Pretty woman, talk a while  
>  Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
>  Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah  
>  Pretty woman, look my way  
>  Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
>  'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
>  Come with me baby, be mine tonight  
>    
>  Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
>  Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
>  Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay  
>  If that's the way it must be, okay  
>  I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
>  There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
>  What do I see  
>  Is she walking back to me  
>  Yeah, she's walking back to me  
>  Oh, oh, Pretty woman

He sang to say what he need to where he was otherwise unable. Across the room Peter and Jenna found each other's gaze and she knew that the song was for her. 

* * *

 "I'm sorry if this is weird. I just want you close in case anything happens." Jenna explained, leaning on her side and resting her head on a stack of pillows. 

Peter lay flat and was looking up at her. "It's alright and definitely not weird." 

A long pause followed as Peter considered whether or not to voice the thought that was tumbling around in his head. Eventually he decided that he had to. 

"What is it?"Jenna asked, worried that something was amiss. 

This ought to be said facing her properly and so Peter pulled himself up to Jenna's level. 

"I want to be near so I can protect you, better than I have so far, and I want to be close for closeness' sake. I want to spend every minute with you that I possibly can and I want these things because-" He took a deep breath, worrying he was straying into dangerously mushy territory. "Because I love you."

The floor was Jenna's now and she was silent, her eyes wide with shock. Peter smiled nervously, wondering if this beautiful, young, wonderful woman was about to reject him. 

"I love you too, you idiot! Christ. Don't look so terrified next time you say it." 

Peter's nervous smile morphed to one of elation. 

"I mean, why do you think I never got back with Richard? Or why I never started seeing anyone else?" 

The man didn't offer a response in words. He wrapped a hand in Jenna's hair and pulled her to him. She yielded eagerly, a giggle bubbling up as their lips met. The kiss was long, slow and permeated with previously unexpressed passion. Both of them cursed the fact that they had to come up for air. Once they caught their breath Jenna leaned in once more but was stopped. 

"If we keep going we'll end up breaking Hershel's rule." Peter said with a roguish grin. 

Jenna rolled her eyes but accepted that he was right. Having Peter could wait until later even if she wanted his hands on her this second. 

"What about Elaine?" The matter of Peter's marriage had been on Jenna's mind and she figured it was time to bring the thing up. 

"Ah. Yeah. Well its not like I don't love her. I love you both. Neither is better, just...different. That probably makes me sound like a prat but its the truth." 

"You don't sound like a prat at all. You've got a big heart and strange as it might seem, I'm okay with sharing it." 

In all likelihood Peter would never see his wife again . He and Jenna knew this but it would go unacknowledged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I'm sorry if I've frustrated you but I feel like this is the perfect point. I never wanted to have Peter and Jenna tagging along as I recap all of the Walking Dead. 
> 
> PS I got the Pretty Woman lyrics from a website so I apologize if there are any I accuracies. 
> 
> PPS Please do let me know what you thought.


End file.
